memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Murobis (planet)
Murobis was a class M planet in the Murobis star system, Trexelian Sector 001. The lush planet was a the site of a library controlled by an advanced artificial intelligence, possibly of Progenitor origin. The Federation established a science outpost on Murobis after the library destroyed itself.( ) Geography Murobis was a hospitable planet. Its landmass was covered by green vegetation and strewn with dark blue lakes. Conifer-like trees could be found on plains. There were also caves. The library was spread across the surface, which its core situated inside a cave. ( ) History At some point before the 2260s decade, an advanced civilisation established an automated library guided by an artificial intelligence, or group thereof. The technology was spread across several installations, and included ambulatory units (robots) for maintenance and defense. ( mission: On stardate 7###.6 (circa 2270), the Federation Starfleet starship sent an astrometric probe to the Murobis system after the danger of eliminated. ( mission: "Sector 01: Explore the Earth-like planet") The Trexelprise discovered a network of relay satellites in orbit of Murobis. The ship's science officer began its investigation of a recovered ancient relay with the subspace scanners, and discovered a type of plant-based circuitry, which was further studied in the hydroponics. Finding the technology extremely advanced, the science officer returned to the subspace scanner room to compare it with the Murobian ruins on the surface. The study found organic similarity between the relays and ruins. ( mission: "S1: Murobis Information Relay") Meanwhile, probes exploring the system found Murobis the ideal site for a Federation science outpost because of its location in the Trexelian Expanse, and the scientific and archaeological value of the ruins. A landing party was dispatched to prepare a site for a Federation science team. ( mission: "Explore Murobis") The first officer likened the structures to information storage units, like starship memory banks, and postulated they might be part of an alien library. ( missions: "Explore Murobis", "Memory Bank") The officer then suggested enabling the power source, to access the library's vast contents. When the team was successful, the library began broadcasting immense amounts of information. The amount of information was so vast that i began to overload the ship's computers and the crew's minds. ( missions: "Explore Murobis", "Power Source") The landing party found that the relay network on the surface turned the entire planet into a massive broadcasting station. ( missions: "Explore Murobis", "Relay Nodes") The first officer took samples of each crystal and mineral found in the relay network. ( missions: "Explore Murobis", "Crystalline Circuitry") Through engineering and scientific skills, the team found the entrance to the underground library and accessed it. ( missions: "Explore Murobis", "Gateway to the Central Core") The computer core was the central mind controlling the library. Protected by a force field of a technology too advanced to be destroyed, the first officer urged the captain to find another solution. The captain and their team convinced the library robots - after disabling the first hostile wave - through diplomacy, to stop their efforts. The library was programmed to share knowledge freely but understood that preserving life was more important than sharing information. As the library was unable to stop the broadcast by conventional means, it destroyed itself. Starfleet still found the planet a suitable location for the science outpost ( missions: "Explore Murobis", "The Library") With the crisis resolved, the Trexelprise began a survey of the alien cultural data repository. ( missions: "Survey the Murobis Library") Language When the Trexelprise crew was overwhelmed by the alien library, snippets of an unidentified language were recorded. * "Yes, Captain, I... ftagn gak mol ch'kub ssezni..." * "My... head... ng'lub chanti..." ( missions: "Explore Murobis", "Power Source") Appendices Connections category:planets category:alpha and Beta Quadrant planets category:trexelian Expanse planets category:trexelian Sector 001 planets category:class M planets category:federation worlds